


Nós estamos vivos

by AmeShiro



Category: Deadman Wonderland
Genre: Character Death, Minor Character Death, Original Character Death(s)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 11:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeShiro/pseuds/AmeShiro
Summary: A breve vida e morte dos servos de Hagire.





	Nós estamos vivos

**Author's Note:**

> Publicada originalmente no meu fanfiction em 24 de outubro de 2011.
> 
> Adicionei pequenas partes novas e mudei umas vírgulas, ah, e agira a fic esta devidamente revisada!

Xue acariciava o ventre recém operado com o indicador, sentia-se agradecida e sortuda por ainda ter os seus bebês ali com ela após aquele incidente do ano passado, até hoje reprisavam as cenas do grande terremoto na tv.  
  
— Não acha crueldade ficarem passando essas imagens, sendo que várias pessoas perderam familiares e amigos nesse incidente?  
  
A enfermeira presente no quarto apenas concordou com um gemido enquanto verificava os recém nascidos ligados ao respirador e monitor cardíaco.

Xueteve um casal de gemêos sem nenhuma complicação durante a cesariana, mas os bebês precisaram ser imediatamente ligados as máquinas, sem sequer sua mãe poder segurá-los.  
  
— Bem, senhora, seus filhos estão bem, mas…

Aquele “mas” baixo despertou a atenção de Xue completamente, ela já antecipava o pior, pois nunca uma enfermeira diria isso com uma expressão tão tensa.  
  
— O quê?  
  
— Sinto muito, mas há um problema com os bebês.  
  
— Eu sei que ainda é cedo, posso esperar mais uma semana, mas só tem um único vôo para China neste mês, eu preciso que meus filhos estejam comigo. Quanto tempo até eu poder levá-los?  
  
— Eu lamento, senhora, mas há uma má formação séria com os seu filhos, eles não podem ser deslocados em uma viagem tão extensa.  
  
Xue ficou em silêncio um minuto, seus olhos carmesim nem piscaram e o seu sorriso, embora trêmulo, se quer se desfez.

— Má formação? Que má formação!? Eles estavam bem, o médico disse que estavam bem.  
  
— Eles... Cada um só tem metade do cérebro. Isso ocorreu, provavelmente durante a separação no útero.  
  
— Foi durante o terremoto. — Xue gemeu para si mesma, ela ainda sorria.  
  
— O diretor permitiu que ficassem, mas a senhora precisa assinar um termo.  
  
— Quanto tempo vão ficar ligados às máquinas? Há um tratamento? Me diga que há, por favor! Não me importa o preço, só diga!  
  
Pobre mulher, não foi preciso de uma resposta para ela entender que não havia nenhuma chance de ajudar seus bebês. Xue ainda exibia um sorriso deprimente, ela parecia incapaz de desfazê-lo mesmo soluçando e com as lágrimas a correr por seu rosto. 

 

* * *

 

Eco de passos pelo corredor, lá estava ela, pontual como sempre.  
  
— Bom dia.  
  
O médico responsável pelo caso estava lhe esperando com a mão na porta para lhe dar passagem, Xue havia mudado muito de um ano para cá, seus olhos estavam sem brilho e ela estava cada vez mais pálida, mas aquele sorriso dela nunca sumia.

Como seus bebês não podiam se movidos para seu país, Xue foi quem mudou para o Japão para ficar com eles. Ela aprendeu japonês e arrumou  um trabalho numa fábrica da cidade, cada centavo do seu salário ia para o tratamento de seus filhos. Xue literalmente vivia para manter aquelas máquinas funcionando.

Sempre depois do expediente, ela vinha vê-los e trazia o costumeiro ramalhete de flores para substituir o da semana passada, os sempre impecáveis jacintos brancos.  
  
Assim que trocou as flores, ela sentou-se entre os dois leitos no quarto, bem entre seus filhos que hoje completavam sete anos de idade.  
  
— Parabéns, En e Chan.  
  
Os médicos tinham memorizado cada passo dessa rotina que já se repetia a sete anos. Aquela mulher vinha todos os anos comemorar o aniversários dos filhos e mesmo que eles não pudessem falar ou se mover um único centímetro, ela parecia sempre bastante feliz. As enfermeiras diziam que ela até conversava com eles.  
  
"Ela está louca", "Está deprimida e sozinha", "Não consigo me imaginar no lugar dela" eram os burburinhos entre os corredores.  
  
Naquele aniversário em especial, todos os funcionários do hospital ficaram preocupados com aquela mulher, ela havia chegado de manhã e ainda não tinha ido embora, ao que parecia iria pernoitar ali com os filhos.  
  
— Ela não pode ficar aqui, são as normas do hospital. Ela pode voltar amanhã, dormir aqui, não.  
  
Disse o diretor ao médico responsável que ia até o quarto pedir que Xue se retirasse.  
  
Quando entrou, encontrou Xue estirada no chão entre os leitos, imóvel e fria.  
  
Ele gritou chamando por ajuda, não demorou muito até as enfermeiras chegaram com o desfibrilador e no meio de toda aquela movimentação, ninguém percebeu o choro mudo dos gemêos.

No dia seguinte, os computadores do hospital começaram a travar e uma mensagem estranho projetava nas telas, se multiplicando infinitamente.

Isso gerou um caos no hospital que só foi se resolver com um breve desligamento de tudo por 10 segundos. Depois disso, tudo parecia voltar ao normal. Tudo.

Exceto que no dia seguinte, ninguém veio para visitar aquelas crianças. E foi assim por um ano até _ele_ aparecer.

 

* * *

 

A internet é um vasto sistema de comunicação entre computadores numa escala global e existem diversos recursos e maneiras para poder conectar um ou mais computadores ao mesmo tempo, sendo assim, qualquer mensagem pode ser enviada para qualquer lugar do mundo em questões de segundos, agora obter-se uma resposta na mesma velocidade é uma questão de sorte.

Recentemente, uma corrente foi enviada para todos os hospitais de Tóquio, contendo apenas quinze caracteres, assim que aberta a mensagem começa a repetir-se até travar o computador. Constatou-se que era apenas uma corrente de e-mail qualquer, mas por via das dúvidas não abra e-mails com o nome de "NEV".

  
  
Hagire Rinichiro estava relendo os relatórios de Sorae, estava entediado havia dias. Desde o grande terremoto, o Ovo Maldito foi contido dentro do sistema Mother Goose e os níveis de animação no que antes fora um grande e invejável centro de pesquisas, andavam bem abaixo de zero, não, talvez com sorte a animação estivesse em 0,10%.  
  
Seu corpo estava doendo havia algum tempo, mas nada que pudesse fazê-lo parar de trabalhar no seu mais novo projeto o qual chamava de "Gerações".  
  
"Nova mensagem!" A telinha azul piscava no canto da tela.  
  
Ele fechou a telinha.  
  
" _Vejamos, onde eu parei? Bem, como eu posso transferir as memórias para o corpo B ? Ah, isso requer um processador muito avançado. Todos que eu tinha já quebraram. Como eu vou conseguir algo assim tão rápido?_ "  
  
A telinha azul piscava novamente no canto da tela.  
  
— O quê é agora?  
  
Enfim, Hagire abriu a maldita mensagem e em pouco tempo, toda a sua tela estava coberta com a mesma mensagem que não parava de se multiplicar. O doutor enfim esboçou um sorriso depois de tanto tempo entediado.  
  
— Isso é muito interessante.

  
  
Ah, maravilhosa tecnologia, um vôo direto sem qualquer incômodo, simplesmente ótimo.  
  
Hagire chegou ao hospital que a mensagem especificava, levou um tempo para decodificar a mensagem, mas se sua intuição estivesse certa, devia valer a pena. Na recepção, o diretor esperava por Hagire junto ao médico responsável pelo caso. Os dois estavam nervosos.  
  
— Senhor Hagire, estávamos esperando o senhor.  
  
— Sei, sei, onde estão? Não tenho tempo para perder com trivialidades, senhor diretor.  
  
— Cl-claro, Keigo irá levá-lo até...  
  
— Vamos, senhor Keigo. Meu tempo é precioso.  
  
O médico chamado Keigo assumiu a direção, Hagire estava realmente apressado, embora tivesse um expressão bem tranquila. Enquanto seguiam pelo corredor, Keigo perguntou como o doutor conhecia os gemêos.  
  
— A mãe deles foi, digamos, paciente do meu centro clínico uns anos atrás, o nome dela era Xue, eu acho. Pode me dizer como foi que ela morreu?  
  
— Bem, ela morreu no quarto dos filhos, não soubemos o quê aconteceu até abrirem o corpo, ao que parece ela morreu de insuficiência hepática fulminante.  
  
— Sei...  
  
— Aqui estamos.  
  
Keigo abriu a porta de correr, Hagire não alterou sua expressão.  
  
Ainda havia dois leitos naquele quarto, os seus donos estavam ligados a máquinas respiratórias, monitores cardíacos e monitores de ondas cerebrais, além de bolsas de soro e sangue. Estavam tão magros que se podia ver os ossos e seria até impossível saber que uma daquelas criança era uma menina e o outro um menino.  
  
— Esses são os supostos "Hackers", é?  
  
— Hackers? Desculpe, senhor Hagire, mas essas crianças não podem se mover sequer um milímetro. Elas estiveram assim desde que nasceram! Não há como terem se levantado e invadido um computador.  
  
— Mas o sangue deles pode se mexer, certo?  
  
— Como?  
  
Hagire aproximou-se dos leitos, o médico Keigo não tinha entendido sua pergunta e só o observava agora.  
  
— Não há necessidade de vocês ficarem aqui sob os cuidados de um médico primitivo e ignorante. Venham comigo, vou cuidar de vocês, assim como desejam.  
  
Foi algo surpreendente, o monitor de ondas cerebrais tinha começa a emitir leituras mais fortes. Keigo ficou excitado, como podia ser? Eles só tinham metade do cérebro, era certamente impossível uma coisa dessas acontecer de repente.  
  
— Vocês possuem um poder chamado "Ramo do pecado", emprestem-me esse poder. Foi com ele que vocês hackearam um sistema pela internet através desses monitores médicos e conseguiram mandar essa mensagem "Nós estamos vivos". Eu posso dar a vocês meios de aumentarem e melhorarem esse poder, vocês vão poder deixar esse lugar deprimente.  
  
Depois de muito tempo, os gemêos manifestaram uma emoção, se antes choraram pela morte de sua mãe, agora choravam pela esperança do “amor” de um pai.  
  
Afinal, um estranho não se daria ao trabalho de dar, pela segunda vez, a oportunidade de viver a dois desconhecidos.  
  
" _Ele só podia ser o nosso pai_ ".

 

* * *

 

Foi um trabalho árduo e extenso, Hagire tinha que reestruturar a metade do cérebro existente dos gemêos para assumir as funções do hemisfério faltante, não havia como reconstruir toda metade de um cérebro e torná-la funcional, logo essa era a alternativa mais eficiente que podia usar.

O primeiro a ser "refeito" foi En, o menino, sua irmã Chan foi deixada por último, justamente para que qualquer tipo de erro ocorrido com irmão pudesse ser evitado nela. Mas Hagire não era um amador, ele podia ser dito como um gênio da medicina atual, a operação feito nos gêmeos foi um total sucesso.  
  
Agora tudo que precisava fazer era fácil, só tinha que ensiná-los a falar, andar e a conectar seus ramos do pecado ao seu projeto. Logo poderia dar iniciou a sua próxima "geração".

 

* * *

 

— Nós vivemos somente por causa de sua benção!  
  
E por ela, eles iriam executar o Corvo.  
  
Mas o Corvo é mais ágil, ele prevê os seus movimentos facilmente e num rápido corte, já fatiou os corpos de En e Chan.  
  
— Acho que esqueci de algo...  
  
Senji abandonou os pedaços dos gemêos para ir atrás de Toto (Hagire).  
  
De forma lenta, os pedaços se conectam de novo e novamente En e Chan voltavam ao normal. Quando tudo estava no lugar, os dois se encararam por um instante, ao fundo podiam ouvir o ecoar da Garra do corvo.  
  
— En.  
  
— Chan.  
  
Ambos estavam certos da escolha que tomaram, não tinham porque voltar atrás.  
  
E essa certeza não se desfez quando foram perfurados novamente pela Garra do corvo de Senji e nem quando Hagire, sem hesitar, os cortou junto com ele.  
  
— Nós amamos você.  
  
— Eu nunca amei vocês.  
  
En e Chan exibiam pela primeira vez sorrisos sinceros, livres de arrependimentos.  
  
— É claro que nós sabemos disso.  
  
E tudo se desfez em pedaços junto com o braço do Corvo.  
  
" _Obrigado por tudo, pai._ ".


End file.
